


Hanging around

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airport AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Bucky is good with kids, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sharon needs a hug, Steve takes no shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, holiday travel sucks, maximoff twins are adorable, steve has a crush, trapped in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an airport Meet-Cute.<br/>Steve, Bucky and Sharon are all trying to get home for Christmas. The wintery weather has other ideas.<br/>There's kissing, fighting and a whole lot of fluff (with a little smut near the end).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging around

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [兜兜轉轉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434549) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)



> Here you go! Another fluffy Airport Au installment. 
> 
> I'm not sure what motivated me to write this one, I didn't have a prompt for it but I figured the trapped in an airport trope happens enough in fiction/movies that it would work here. 
> 
> The characters (minus ABG) belong to Marvel. All mistakes are my own.

Steve made his way to the gate his eyes repeatedly straying to the windows outside where snow fell in thick, fluffy, clumps. He loved the holidays and couldn’t wait to get back home to Brooklyn and see his mom. As much as the Christmas season brought him joy the travel made him crazy. After a delayed flight and an overcrowded connecting flight, he was now sitting in Reagan National Airport on Christmas Eve. There were too many people and as another man bumped him as he passed, Steve clenched his jaw as he fought to resist bumping the man back, harder. 

Instead, Steve hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder and stood to the side. He watched as a harried looking blonde woman led her two children back to their seats. The little girl held her mother’s hand and watched Steve with wide eyes and a small smile. Her long brown hair was in a neat plait and her red dress was clean and tidy. Her brother was running ahead, his mouth going as fast as his feet as he pointed out everything and anything that caught his attention.

His white blonde hair was tousled and his blue sweater sported a lighting bolt streak of something that suspiciously looked like ketchup. Steve bit back a smile as the boy raced past him to the gate waiting area. Steve followed the family and found a seat setting his bags down in the empty seat beside him. Boarding wouldn’t be for another thirty minutes or so and he was happy to get off his feet.

“Pietro slow down!” the blonde called as she followed her son over to the seats near the windows.

The boy looked over his shoulder and gave his mother a long suffering look.

“You go so slow!” he whined then immediately smiled at his sister, “Wanda come look at the planes!”

“Mama may I?” the girl asked softly.

Her mother smiled and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. 

“Of course baby, just be careful,” she said softly, “You too Pietro!” 

The boy rolled his eyes then came over to kiss his mother’s cheek. 

“Love you,” he mumbled.

“Love you too sweetheart.” she said smoothing his hair. 

He was off like a shot a second later excitedly showing his sister the different planes out the window. Alone for a moment the woman took a seat across from Steve and sighed heavily. Steve, who had taken out his sketchbook glanced up and sent her a grin which she returned. 

The crowd grew as more people made their way to the gate and soon Steve had to move his bag onto the floor to make room. 

Flipping to a new page in his sketchbook Steve began to sketch the falling snow and the planes outside the window. Beside him, a young man took the seat Steve’s bag had vacated. His knee bumping Steve’s as he stretched his long legs. 

“Shit man, I’m sorry!” the brunette said drawing Steve’s attention, “I didn’t screw anything up did I?” 

Used to the bumps and jostles of sketching in public Steve was able to still his pencil fast enough to prevent any stray lines making their way onto the page. He smiled at the worried man and held up the unmarred sketch for him to see.

“No trouble,” Steve said smiling, “I was just practicing anyway.”

The man leaned in to get a better look at Steve’s work giving Steve an opportunity to take a look at the man. He had the prettiest blue-grey eyes Steve had ever seen and his dark brown hair was tousled in a way that made Steve want to run his fingers through it. 

“That’s practice?” the man asked, “It looks like a photograph.”

Steve chuckled self-consciously and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. His instinct was to deflect the attention and pick apart his work but his best friend Sam’s voice rang in his head. 

_ You’re talented as hell Steve!  _ Sam often said.  _ The only person that can’t see it is you. Learn to take a damn compliment. _

“Thanks,” Steve said softly before setting down the sketch and extending his hand, “Steve Rogers.”

“Bucky Barnes.”

The guy smiled and Steve felt a flash of warmth in his stomach. The guy was seriously hot, a strong  jaw with a little bit of stubble and a killer smile. Dressed sharp in a soft looking black sweater and grey dress pants, Bucky looked casual but well put together. Steve suddenly felt self conscious in his oversized hoodie,jeans and boots. He had done little more than brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair that morning not knowing that he would be meeting gorgeous strangers in the airport. 

“You do that for a living?” Bucky asked gesturing at the sketchbook  in Steve’s lap.

“Uh, yeah. I work in the Art department for Stark Industries.”

He was actually the head of the department and oversaw a variety of projects for the company but he didn’t like boasting about his accomplishments unlike his boss Tony. Steve rubbed his temples for a second. Just thinking about the motor mouth he worked for made his head hurt. 

“That’s amazing,” Bucky said, “I’ve been there a few times myself. Stark himself designed my prosthetic. Working there must be intense.”

Steve nodded in agreement and glanced at the arm Bucky had lifted for Steve to see. He had pushed his sleeves up to the elbows allowing Steve to get a look at the hand and forearm of his prosthetic.  It was beautiful, a complex work of interlocking metal plates that gleamed in the harsh airport light.

“Wow.” Steve said softly running his fingertips over Bucky’s upturned palm, “This is incredible.”

Bucky chuckled lightly and tightened his fingers around the other man’s. They awkwardly held hands for a beat before Steve drew back his hand and looked at the other man in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“S’okay. Just tickled.” Bucky said smiling reassuringly.

“You felt that?” 

“Yup. Top of the line Starktech. It’s a prototype.” 

Steve had read the office memos about the launch of the prosthetic program but never thought he would see one in person. Pietro chose that moment to give up on the planes and come charging over to where the two men sat. 

“Whoa! Is that real?” the young boy asked.

“Pietro!” his mother admonished from her seat. 

“Sorry Mama,” the boy said not looking a bit sorry as he looked at his mother. She set down her book and waved her son over, giving him a hushed lesson in his ear. His small face turned red and he ducked his head. His sister sat quietly in the seat beside her mother, her small hand squeezing Pietro’s comfortingly. Pietro released his sister and walked slowly over to the two men, eyes trained on his shoes.

“I’m sorry I was rude before,” Pietro said softly, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Bucky was good and took the apology as sincerely as it was given. 

“Thanks pal. You’re forgiven.” Bucky said, “Do you want a closer look?”

Bucky held out his hand to the little boy and gave him an encouraging smile. When Pietro leaned in for a closer look, Bucky wiggled the fingers drawing a surprised laugh from the kid.

“It looks really strong,” Pietro said, “Can you punch holes through walls with it?”

Bucky laughed and shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly, “I’ve never tried. You spend a lot of time trying to punch holes in walls buddy?”

Pietro considered the question for a second and then shook his head.

“No,” the little boy said, “but I don’t have a metal arm like you.” 

“Fair enough.” Bucky responded, “If you did have a metal arm, what else would you do besides punch through walls?”

Pietro launched into a detailed description of how he would battle bad guys and be a hero if he had a metal arm like Bucky’s. The kids enthusiasm was infectious and Bucky was soon adding to the pretend battles imagining large, green, monster men for Pietro to fight. 

Steve watched the exchange with a grin on his face. Well aware that he was developing a tiny bit of a crush on the man beside him. Steve nudged Bucky and tilted his head towards where Wanda was sitting, watching them curiously. Bucky looked at Steve and nodded then turned back to his new friend.

“Do you think your sister might like to see it?” Bucky asked.

Pietro’s face lit up and he nodded vigorously.

“Wanda!”he called not taking his eyes off Bucky’s hand.

The small girl rolled her eyes but joined her brother, her mother following behind. Wanda seemed shy, her footsteps slow and her arms held tightly to her sides. She stopped just behind Pietro and looked at Bucky cautiously. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky told her, “You can come closer if you’d like.” 

The girl took a few steps closer and looked at the arm. 

“Does it hurt,” she asked.

Bucky’s heart warmed at the concern in her tone. Most people didn’t consider the toll the prosthetic took on his body and for someone so small to think about it was incredibly touching. He gave her his best reassuring look.

“Nope” he said, “They made it special just for me so it wouldn’t hurt.”

Wanda smiled then and it made her look more her age. Steve idly wondered what could make a small girl so serious. The small girl squeezed Bucky’s hand in her own and then stepped back.

“It’s very pretty.” Wanda said, “Thank you for showing it to us.”

She pinched her brother on the back of his arm. The little boy yelped and gave her an annoyed look. They stared at each other for a beat, a silent argument waging between them. Pietro looked away first and smiled at Bucky.

“Thank you!” Pietro said excitedly.

The boy ran back to his seat dragging his sister along with him while talking a mile a minute making the little girl laugh. The kids’ mother approached the men a grateful smile on her lovely face. She held out her hand for Bucky to shake.

“Sharon Romanov.”

“Bucky Barnes. This is Steve Rogers.”

Sharon shook Steve’s hand as well. 

“Thank you for being so patient with them.” She said, “They can be overwhelming but they mean well.”

“No problem at all ma’am. They’re just curious and seriously adorable.”

“Well I appreciate that.” Sharon said.

“Mom! Can we have a snack?” Pietro called.

Sharon sighed then sent her son a fond smile before turning back to Bucky and Steve. 

“Guess I better get back to them.” She said, “Thank you again.”

The brunette nodded and settled back into his seat. When he looked over, Steve was smiling at him.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Wanda called you pretty.” Steve said.

“I am pretty. You got a problem with it?”

“No, not at all. Actually I agree with her.”

Steve blushed as soon as he said it. Once again his mouth had run away without any input from his brain. Bucky leaned in close and caught Steve’s eye when he would have hid his gaze. 

“Do you now?” Bucky said, smirking.

“You’re good with kids,” Steve said.

“And you’re changing the subject.”

The two men stared at each other and Bucky realized just how much fun he was having with a complete stranger.

“I just thought it was cute okay?” Steve said embarrassed.

“It’s okay Stevie. It was pretty cute.”

_ Though not as cute as you are.  _ He thought.

Steve sighed and rubbed one of his large hands across his face. Bucky took pity on him and stopped teasing and picked up on Steve’s intended subject change instead.

“I’ve had a lot of practice with kids,” Bucky explained, “I’ve got two younger sisters and they’ve both got kids. How about you?”

“I always wanted siblings but I’m an only child unfortunately.” Steve said.

“Bummer.” 

Steve thought about all the days his various illnesses had trapped him inside while all the neighborhood kids played outdoors. All he had wanted was a friend or a sibling, someone to share his sketches and books with, a friendly face to pass the endless days with. 

“It kind of was.” Steve agreed.

The two men lapsed into silence after that. Bucky pulled out a paperback to read and Steve resumed people watching. 

An older woman joined their group then. She was short, and round with curly silver hair and a pepto pink sweater covered in silvery stitching of snowflakes. She projected the warm image of the perfect grandma except for one thing; her bitter expression. Her mouth was drawn into a pinched grimace and her pale green eyes were hard as she spoke into her phone.

“The flight is delayed,” she said into her phone, “They didn’t say how long.”

Steve sat up hoping he had misheard her. Across the room was the flight board and he made his way to it.  Sure enough, their flight was delayed. Steve groaned loudly as he dropped back into his chair and took out his phone. Bucky looked up from his book, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s. 

“What’s wrong pal?” he asked.

“Flight’s delayed.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Sadly not..”  

“Did they say how long?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“Nope.” Steve said popping the p dramatically. 

Bucky groaned just as loudly as Steve had and rubbed his hands over his face. 

Steve texted the news to his mother, a ball of guilt in his stomach. She texted back quickly telling him it was okay and how much she loved him ending her message with yet another plea for him to travel safe. He smiled at his phone before tucking it away. 

“Apologizing to the missus?” Bucky teased.

“My Ma actually. It’s just me and her for the holidays and I didn’t want her to worry.”

“Ah. It’s just me this year . Thought I’d be relaxing at home with friends for a hassle free holiday but..”

Steve laughed and gestured to the room around them. 

“This wasn’t the laid back splendor you were envisioning?”

“No, not really.”

They both laughed and Steve stood again to stretch, his large frame not made to sit so long in the small plastic seat. Bucky’s eyes tracked his movement, his mouth going a little dry when he spied the strip of golden, toned skin revealed when Steve’s hoodie rode up above the waistband of his jeans. Steve spied a coffee shop across the way and smiled. Kneeling down, he dug into his backpack and extracted his wallet. 

“Going to get coffee. Want anything?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked down at Steve with exaggerated excitement. 

“You’d do that? Bring me coffee?”

“You watch my stuff and I’ll even pay for it.”

Bucky clutched his chest and pretended to swoon. 

“What a fella.” 

Steve laughed at Bucky’s theatrics, his face warm and pink. Bucky grinned widely obviously pleased with himself.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Bucky said.

“What’s your pleasure?” Steve asked dropping his voice a little. 

Bucky barked out a laugh and the sound filled Steve with pride for having caused it. Bucky looked really good when he laughed, head back and eyes closed, joy filling his handsome features. 

“A latte please.” Bucky said when he calmed. 

“Be back in a few” Steve said with a wink.

“Looking forward to it.”

Steve walked away with a spring in his step and Bucky watched him go, the book in his lap completely forgotten. It was in his nature to flirt but it had been a long time. Not since before his deployment, and it was even rarer now for him to get a chance to use his skills on a guy like Steve. Tall, blonde, and built like a fighter with staggering blue eyes and pouty lips, Steve was easily one of the hottest guys Bucky had ever seen. 

He was smiling to himself when he caught the eye of Angry Grandma. She was watching him shrewdly, her pinched mouth pulled even tighter in disgust. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her and for a moment he thought she would say something, instead she just huffed indignantly and looked away. 

Going back to his book, Bucky tried not to think too much about what she may be upset about. He had a pretty good idea but figured if she wouldn’t say anything then neither would he.

Steve returned a few minutes later, two large cups in one hand and a paper bag in the other. 

He handed Bucky his coffee and took his seat beside the man before opening the bag and offering him a choice of the muffins Steve had bought. 

“You didn’t have to do this Steve,” Bucky said choosing an apple cinnamon, “That being said, I think I love you now.”

“As you should,” Steve said, “Though honestly I don’t mind. You were nice enough to watch my stuff for me.”

“Yeah, because that was so taxing for me.”

Steve laughed at Bucky’s dry tone then took a drink of his coffee. 

“It could have been,” he said, “ For all you know there could be a thief lurking nearby, desperate for my duffel full of sweatshirts.”

“There was never any danger to your precious sweats Stevie. I would’ve caught him easily.”

“You sound pretty confident for a guy wearing loafers.” 

They both looked down at Bucky’s shoes. 

Don’t let the fancy duds fool you. I’m not afraid to fight for what I want.” Bucky said.

They shared another long look then settled in to enjoy their snack. After a moment Bucky spoke again, a mischievous smile on his face.

“No one but me touched your sweaters pal. I promise.”

Steve was mid bite so he simply looked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I took them out one by one and rubbed my face on them.” Bucky lied, completely stone faced.

“Naturally,” Steve said equally expressionless, “Any particular favorite?”

“Nah, they were all pretty spectacular.”

“Thanks.” 

They were able to hold their serious expressions for a beat then they erupted into laughter. Angry Grandma was watching them. Her face was slightly red and her hands were white knuckle gripping her handbag in her lap.Both men saw her but didn’t say anything though they did quiet down a bit.

“So where ya headed Stevie?” Bucky asked, “You said it’s just you and your ma for the holidays, right?”

Steve nodded, enjoying the way his shoulder was resting comfortably against the other man’s. 

“Brooklyn.” he said.

“Is that so?”

“Yup. Born and raised.” Steve said proudly. 

“Well ain’t that something,” Bucky said with a grin, “That’s my hometown too.”

“That _is_ something.” Steve agreed.

They compared neighborhoods, and learned that the distance between their two apartments was negligible. It was just chance that they’d managed to miss one another growing up. 

Steve couldn’t believe that a guy like Bucky had grown up so close to him and yet this was the first time they met. He was sure the two would’ve been friends as kids and told the brunette as much, the other man agreed. 

Bucky knocked his foot against Steve’s and the blonde knocked his back. Soon they were chuckling quietly and playing an aggressive round of footsie. Seve resorted to pinning down one of Bucky’s feet with his own and the other man was poking Steve mercilessly in his side as he tried to dislodge himself. Their shared laughter was interrupted by their displeased audience.

“That’s quite enough.” Angry Grandma said.

Both men stilled and looked her way.

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

“There are children present.” The old woman said as if that clarified her remark.

“Yes. There are.” Steve agreed, “Your point being?”

“You’re clearly flirting with one another,” She said, “It’s indecent. Both of you should be more respectful of the people around you,some of us still believe in family values.”

Shocked silence followed her remark for about a heartbeat and then everyone spoke at once. 

“How Dare You?!” Steve said.

“You have no right!” Buck said.

Angry Grandma gestured toward where Pietro and Wanda were sitting wide eyed watching the adults around them.

“Their mother doesn’t want to have to explain why two men are behaving as you are. You should have the decency to keep such behavior out of the public eye.” she said.

“Leave my children out of this.” Sharon snapped, “My children have learned from  _ both _ of their mothers that who they love is less important than how they love. They also know not to listen to the hate speech of  bigoted people like you.”

The woman sat there looking as if she had been slapped. Steve’s face was flushed with the force of his anger and he clenched his fists in an effort to keep himself from exploding. After a few deep breaths he spoke in what he hoped was a calm voice.

“How I live my life is none of your business. My behavior has been neither lewd nor discriminatory unlike yourself. That being said, I could kiss a man in the middle of this airport if I wanted to.”

“Yeah you could.”

Bucky reached over and gently turned Steve towards him, pressing his lips to Steve’s. The blonde man was shocked, but he recovered quickly, his large hands gripped Bucky’s shoulders as their lips slotted and slid together. Bucky’s lips were soft and he tasted of coffee and cinnamon.  The kiss only lasted a moment and wasn’t nearly enough. When they parted, Bucky was breathing a little harder and Steve was licking his lower lip, that adorable blush painting his cheeks again. The sight filled Bucky with a possessive heat but he pushed it down. That had to wait, he had a point to make. He looked over and saw that Angry Grandma had risen to her feet and was shaking with outrage. 

“I will not sit by and be harassed like this.” She said.

“ _You’re_ being harassed?” Bucky said incredulously. 

Instead of answering, she stormed off to the other side of the waiting area, pausing to speak to the nearest security officer her plump finger pointing angrily in Bucky and Steve’s direction. They couldn’t hear what she was saying but her face was red and there were shocked expressions on the faces of the passengers near her.  The young security officer approached them after getting her settled on the other side of the room. Despite knowing that they had done nothing wrong, Steve’s stomach dropped. Instead of coming over and lecturing them the officer offered them an apologetic smile.

“Is everyone okay over here?” the officer asked. 

Bucky and Steve looked at one another. Steve’s face was still a little flushed from their kiss and Bucky’s sweater was askew from where Steve had gripped it but otherwise they were fine. 

“Yeah we’re alright.” Bucky said.

The officer nodded and then went over to talk to Sharon. 

“Stevie about that kiss, I-”

Bucky was interrupted by a voice coming in over the intercom announcing the cancellation of all outgoing flights due to unsafe weather conditions. A distressed outcry rose from the crowds of people followed by a flurry of activity. Steve scooped up his backpack and made his way over to the lines of people at the information desks waiting to hear about overnight accommodations. Bucky and Sharon joined him along with the kids. As the line inched along, Steve listened as Wanda and Pietro peppered their mother with questions.

“Are we still going home?” Wanda asked.

“Will we be snowed in here forever?” Pietro asked.

Sharon sighed heavily and tried to explain to them both that no, they won’t being going home today and no, they won’t be trapped in the airport forever. Both of their little faces drooped in disappointment. 

Finally it was Steve’s turn at the desk and a harried woman named Skye gave him a tired smile. She explained that the airline would transfer his ticket to the next available flight to New York which was scheduled to leave the following morning at nine. 

“That’s just fine,” Steve said, “Is there anyway I can get a room for the night?” 

Skye typed away at her computer. 

“You’re in luck.We have one room left,” she said.  

Bucky groaned again and mumbled something about catching a break. Sharon cursed softly. Steve glanced behind him, his gaze catching on Sharon’s tired face. He made up his mind and turned back to the pretty young woman behind the counter.

“You know what,” he said softly, “Nevermind the room. I’ll just hang out here.”

“Are you sure?” Skye asked.

“Yup.” 

“You sap.” Bucky whispered in his ear.

Steve shrugged but didn’t meet Bucky’s eye as he took his new ticket and thanked Skye for her help. He stepped out of line and called his mother to deliver the bad news. Bucky stepped up to the counter and traded in his ticket for one on the same flight as Steve. 

“Would you like the room then?” Skye asked. 

“Nope. I’m good.” Bucky said. 

“You’re serious.” She said surprised.

Bucky didn’t hesitate.

“One hundred percent.” he replied collecting his ticket, “Thank you so much for your help. Happy Holidays.”

Skye saw Sharon and figured out what was going on. With a pleased smile Skye upgraded both of the men’s seats to first class. She figured it would be a nice surprise for them in the morning. Bucky walked over and joined Steve, watching quietly as Sharon stepped up to the counter. 

“Hi. I need to change our tickets please.” Sharon said. 

“Of course. Also we have our last room reserved for you and your kids to stay in.”

“I beg your pardon?” Sharon asked, “I thought Steve got the last room.”

“No actually Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes both declined overnight accommodations. The room is yours if you would like it?”

Sharon looked over at the two men and they both gave her a wave. She felt her eyes fill with tears. 

“Yes. Yes, please,” Sharon said, “Thank you very much.”

As soon as she received her new tickets and hotel information, Sharon ran over to the guys and threw her arms around them. 

“You didn’t have to do that!” she cried. 

“No kid should have to spend Christmas Eve in an airport.” Steve said hugging her back, “It was the least I could do.”

“Stevie’s right. Go, enjoy the room. Get some rest.” Bucky said.

Sharon sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

“Thank you both. So much.” she said.

Wanda and Pietro took their turns hugging the men once their mother had let them go. Good byes and holiday wishes were exchanged before the little family left to make their way to the hotel. All around them people were making their way to the exits leaving the airport feeling quiet and empty. 

“Thought I was a sap.”Steve said bumping his shoulder into Bucky’s.

“You are.”

“If I am, then so are you.” 

Bucky shrugged and hoisted his bag up higher onto his shoulder. 

“So now what?” he asked. 

“I thought I saw some lockers over by the bathrooms. I’m gonna stow my stuff and go look for food.” Steve said, “You’re uh-You’re welcome to join me.”

“Lead the way.” 

They found the lockers and after twenty minutes of laughing, cursing, and struggling, they managed to stow the largest pieces of their luggage. Steve got the last locker closed then turned to ask Bucky what he wanted to eat only to find that the brunette had disappeared. 

“Bucky?” he called out, “Buck where did you go?”

Across the concourse was a bank of bathrooms and Steve made his way over to them thinking maybe his friend had gone to use the facilities. He was just passing the single person handicap door when it flew open and someone pulled him inside. 

“What the hell?” He cried as his shoulders hit the door behind him.

Instead of answering Bucky pushed his body into Steve’s and crashed their mouths together. This kiss was less sweet than the one before. Bucky licked and nipped at Steve’s lower lip until he opened up and allowed Bucky’s tongue to tangle with his own. Moaning into the other man’s mouth, Steve slid his fingers into Bucky’s hair and tugged at the silky strands. 

Steve pulled back first, gasping, and desperate for air. Bucky took the opportunity to mouth at Steve’s jaw and neck leaving a trail of heat in his wake. 

“Shit.” Steve whispered.

“Mmmhmm.” Bucky hummed in agreement.

Steve removed his right hand from Bucky’s hair and clutched at his waist instead dragging the other man close so he could grind their hips together. Bucky growled and captured Steve’s mouth again as he shoved his hands beneath Steve’s sweater. Smooth, warm skin and hard muscle met his touch and he stroked greedily across Steve’s chest and stomach. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you Stevie.” he whispered in Steve’s ear, “Wanted to get my hands on you the moment I saw you.”

Steve moaned again and grabbed Bucky’s jaw with his hands dragging him into another kiss. Bucky grabbed the hem of Steve’s sweatshirt and tugged, silently asking permission. Steve nodded his head breaking the kiss.The sweatshirt came off with a flourish and then Steve’s shoulders were back against the cool wood of the door. His face, neck and chest were rosy and his mouth was open slightly as he panted. Bucky removed his own shirt and Steve got an eye full of toned muscle and the rest of Bucky's prosthetic. The metal of his arm and the dog tags around his neck gleamed beneath the bathroom lights. Steve didn't get too long to look before Bucky attacked Steve’s chest kissing and biting the golden skin leaving his mark all over as he made his way down toward Steve’s hips. 

“B-Buck. Bucky wait.”

Bucky stopped immediately and looked up at Steve’s face. Steve’s pupils were blown wide, framed by impossibly long lashes.His hands were gripping Bucky’s shoulders erratically. In that moment he was the sexiest thing Bucky had ever seen. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“Ye-yeah. It’s just. We’re in an airport bathroom.” Steve said gesturing vaguely at the room around them.

Relief made Bucky’s head swim as he chuckled at Steve’s conflicted tone. Bucky sat back on his heels and removed his hands from where they hand been massaging circles into Steve’s hips. 

“Do you want to stop?” Bucky asked. 

Steve licked his lower lip and shook his head, his brief nervousness chased away by the heat of Bucky's upward gaze. Steve's eyes were staring into Bucky’s just as hungrily as he reached down to run his fingertips along the other man's jaw. Bucky smiled and leaned in, running the tip of his nose along the hard length in front of him. Steve shuddered, his head falling back and hitting the door with a heavy thump. 

“Then let me do my thing.” Bucky said, his warm breath seeping through the denim of Steve’s jeans. 

The brunette grinned and inched down Steve’s zipper pressing open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin revealed. 

“Oh God,  _ Bucky.”  _ Steve moaned. 

“I gotcha baby, I got ya.” Bucky said as he freed Steve’s erection from his boxer briefs. 

He started off slow, mouthing and sucking the head of Steve’s cock before dragging his tongue along the underside drawing a low moan from the man. Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve’s length and began working him over in a steady rhythm. Swirling his tongue around Steve's tip, Bucky teased the other man again and again, enjoying the strangled cries he got in return. Steve buried his fingers into Bucky’s hair and tugged just hard enough to get Bucky moaning in the back of his throat.

“Not yet, not yet.” Steve whispered as he felt himself nearing that delicious edge. He pulled back his hips, removing his cock from Bucky’s mouth. Steve looked down at the gorgeous man at his feet. Bucky grinned wickedly and licked his lips.

“Get up here.” Steve said huskily.

Bucky rose to his feet fluidly and brought his lips to Steve’s savoring the way the other man’s tongue slid against his own. Steve worked his hand into Bucky’s trousers and slid Bucky's cock free lining it up with his own. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed at the feel of the other man’s large hand enveloping his hard dick. The long, steady strokes had him curling his toes. 

“Not gonna last long Stevie.” he said, “Feels so fucking _good_  baby.”

“I’m right there with you Buck. Just a little bit more huh? Just a little bit more.”

Steve increased his pace and Bucky joined his fingers with Steve’s increasing the pressure on their aching cocks. They kissed messily, frantically, biting and sucking at each other’s mouths as they tumbled over the edge. Their panting breaths were loud in the aftermath. Their foreheads pressed together, identical dopey smiles on their faces. 

“Wanna get something to eat?” Steve asked.

“Hell yes. I’m starved.”

Steve laughed, his eye closed with crinkles in the corners, his perfect teeth showing, framed by those infinitely kissable lips. Bucky watched him delighting in the way Steve’s abs tightened with his laughter. 

“God you’re hot.” Bucky said kissing Steve again.

"Me? What about you?" Steve asked between kisses. 

"I'm alright." Bucky said flippantly, drawing a laugh out of the blonde before kissing him again.  Steve hummed happily into the kiss before pulling back. 

“No. No more sex. Need food first.”

They cleaned up quickly and redressed. Steve was washing his hands at the sink when he saw Bucky in the mirror looking out the door into the hall. 

“There’s more people out there now.” Bucky said looking over his shoulder at Steve. 

“Shit. Seriously?” 

Steve was blushing furiously running one of his damp hands through his tousled blonde locks.

“Yeah pal,” Bucky said, “I’ll go out first. Count to twenty then come out. I’ll wait for you by the lockers.”

Steve nodded and blew out his breath slowly trying to will away his blush.It was clear that Steve was feeling shy in the absence of his earlier passion and Bucky wanted to ease him any way he could. Bucky smiled at the other man and crossed the small room to give him a quick hug. 

“It’ll be alright punk. I’ll see you in less than a minute.”

“Alright jerk. Alright.”

Bucky slipped out the door and Steve splashed his face with cold water, silently counting to thirty in his head. When he reached his goal he turned and pulled open the door running directly into a teen boy who stumbled back with a surprised ‘oof’.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Steve said reaching out to steady the boy, “Are you alright?”

The kid was giving him an appraising look. A small smirk playing on his lips as he straightened his blue and red hoodie. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” he said.

The small brunette glanced over towards where Bucky was waiting and then back at Steve.The flush Steve had just calmed returned full force to his face. The boy took in Steve's expression and the way he was trying not to stare in Bucky's direction. The kid tilted his head to the side in question, pointing first to Bucky then back to Steve before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Steve's growing blush and answering shrug only caused the teen's smile to grow. 

“Duude...nicely done,” the kid said putting out his fist for a bump.   


Steve found himself smiling as he bumped his fist against the boy's.

“Thanks.” Steve said quietly. 

The kid laughed and shook his head walking into the bathroom without looking back. Steve walked over to where his friend? Boyfriend? Fuck buddy? was waiting. 

“What was that about?” Bucky asked. 

“He put two and two together .” Steve said sheepishly.

Bucky laughed loudly and threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder as the two made their way to the food court. 

Unable to decide on a single meal, the two men bought a little of a lot of different things then brought it all back to their gate, spreading out their bounty picnic style. They talked about everything as they ate, work and family, places they wanted to travel to and movies they loved. They teased each other relentlessly enjoying each other’s company. When their meal was done and cleaned up, Bucky went to the customer service desk and got a couple pillows and blankets. When he returned, he found Steve standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows watching the heavy snowfall, a sleepy smile on his face. 

“Everything okay pal?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. The sight of Steve looking so soft and happy caused something warm to spread through Bucky and he marveled at the feeling.

“Lie down with me?” Bucky asked softly. 

Steve stepped back from the window and followed Bucky a short distance away to where he had set up their makeshift bed. They lie down together with Bucky as the big spoon enjoying the feeling of Steve’s broad back pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around Steve’s middle. They faced the window and watched the snow together both men sliding slowly into sleep.

“Merry Christmas Bucky.” Steve said.

“Merry Christmas Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one came in quite a bit longer than the rest. I hope that was okay. I also hope you don't mind a christmas/holiday fic in August. Lol. You all are awesome. Thanks again for visiting!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr (lesserknownhero).


End file.
